Desajudando o Itachi ão e a moça sasuke
by Luxury Dolls
Summary: Ripagem - O que uma a mistura de uma acentuação inadequada e erros ortográficos podem fazer? Essa fanfic!


**Link da Fic : ** s/6948323/1/bAjuda_b_bDe_b_bUma_b_bAmizade_b_bColorida_b

**Autora: ** dods-chan

**Título Original: **Ajuda De Uma Amizade Colorida

**Summary Original: **o que uma traição e dois amigos maravilhosos podem fazer? **(Barbie: Não sei, conta-me!)**

**Ripado por:** Barbie e Patáta

ela **(Barbie: Que tal esperimentar começar usando letras maiúsculas ?)**abriu os olhos e sentiu uma tontura estranha **(Barbie: Já engravidou ? o.o)**,reparou que estava em um quarto ,o ventilador do teto girava devagar **(Patáta: Queriam economizar energia.)**estava dando vertigem olhar para ele,mais sua surpresa maior foi ao olhar para o lado. **(Barbie: "- Oh, não acredito que dormi com a Lady Gaga de novo ?")**

-sa-sasuke? -tremeu ao notar que era seu amigo que estava ao seu lado **(Patáta: "-Ufa, pelo menos não era a Lady Gaga.")**,mais quando virou o rosto teve um motivo maior para infarta **(Barbie: o "r" mandou um beijo 8D)-** I-ITACHI! -o som saiu alto o suficiente para ele abri os olhos.

Sasuke:ja acordou -esfregou as temporas- veja itachi a _nossa pequena bonequinha_ ja acordou. **(Patáta: Ei, de pequena bonequinha só tem a Barbie aqui, viu ?)(Barbie: É… eii!)**

Itachi: eu notei -ela se virou rapidamente para encara o uchiha mais novo- por que essa cara de espanto? **(Barbie: Vamos fazer assim: tentar ignorar a falta de acentos e letras maiúsculas, para ver se dá pra salvar algo nessa fic.)**

Hinata: co-como po-por que eu acordo e-e encontro você e o itachi n...**(Patáta: Filha, procure um fonoaudiólogo.)** -ela levantou o lençol com receio- nus e eu aqui no meio.

Itachi:ate um tempo atraz você não estava reclamado **(Patáta: Tá, acabe com a fanfic, estermine os leitores, mas não assasina o português!)** -retrucou com cara de deboche -acho ate que gostou.

Hinata:não, eu não estou reclamando, é que estou tentando entender...sabe **(Barbie: Sei não, besha.)**-sentou-se na cama cobrindo seus seios nus com o lençol- como eu parei aqui.**(Patáta: Dorgas.)**

sasuke:bem você estava triste **(Patáta: "Falta de sexo…") **por que tinha terminado com o naruto -sentou-se do lado dela deixando o peitoral musculoso a mostra- não se lembra? **(Barbie: Se frases atrás ela não se lembrava como foi parar aí, naturalmente ela não se lembra, k7.)**

Hinata: ah,é claro que eu lembro ...eu cheguei no apartamento dele...e encontrei ele com a secretaria dele e com a priminha** (Patáta: "Então resolveram fazer um ****ménage à trois.")(Barbie: Ah querida, se a namorada dele não queria dar pra ele, naturalmente ele foi atrás de outras u.u)** ,arr cachorro.

Itachi:é a sakura e a ino -colocou a mão atraz **(Barbie: Certo… *tentando em vão se controlar* NÃO DÁ MAIS! A palavra "atraz" se escreve com "s" e não com "z", okay? E tem um acento agúdo no segundo "a".) **da cabeça- por isso você veio atraz de mim e do sasuke. -olhou para ela maliciosamente- nada mais justo,ele ficou com duas,e você ficou com dois.

Hinata:ate **(Barbie: O acento! O ACENTO, PORRA!)** ai tudo bem...mais eu não me lembro de nada -falou um pouco corada.

Sasuke:e nem poderia bebeu três garrafas de vinho sozinha. **(Barbie: Gulosa…)**

Hinata: N-NANI? T-Três nossa **(Patáta: Ui, o fonoaudiólogo te espera ;D)**-ela andou um pouco na cama e ficou de joelhos virada para eles**(Patáta: Reze, você realmente precisa se purificar.)**- então porque...não me fazem lembrar. **(Barbie: Ui safadênha, quer repetir a dose.)**

Eles se olharam e com uma grande velocidade**(Patáta: "Como a de ontem…")**foram para cima dela,sasuke foi o primeiro a tocar nela começou com um beijo avassalador**(Barbie: Um cara interessante, esculacho seu amante, até o teu ficante XD)** enquanto itachi a fazia levanta**(Barbie: Itachi fazia levanta? Comofás?)(Patáta: WTF?)**,ela por sua deitou por cima de sasuke ficando de quatro,posição essa que facilitou para que itachi começassea beija-la nas costas e descer ate seu bumbum onde deu varias mordidinhas. **(Patáta: O nosso amor é canibal, eu comi o seu cú…)(Barbie: E você chupou o meu … XD)**

Itachi:não vai se importa se eu deixar algumas marquinhas,não é? -perguntou itachi com um sorriso cinico na cara. **(Barbie: Um sorriso na cara?)(Patáta: Não, ele deu um sorriso no cú.)**

Hinata:mais é claro que não -ela se contorceu quando recebeu a mordidae **(Barbie: O que é uma mordidae?)**um leve tapa,**(Patáta: Toma gostosa, lapada na rachada 8D)**levantou-se e foi beija-lo.- achei que era só uma mordidinha.

Enquanto sasuke aproveitou para saboreá-la **(Patáta: O nosso amor é canibal [2])**pela estava meia virada **(Barbie: Hein?)(Patáta: Num entendi.)**para permiti que sasuke se divertisse e ela pudesse beijar um tratamento igual para ambos os seios da moça sasuke **(Barbie: Moça Sasuke, MOÇA SASUKE! O Sasuke é uma moça \o/ Eu sempre suspeitei.)(Patáta: Eu ri.)** desceu a mão para sua intimidade onde fazia movimentos circulares.

Hinata:ahhh...acho que eu to começando a lembra**(Barbie: Eu não comento mais os erros ortográficos.)** -disse com um sorriso na cara vendo a expressão pervertida dos irmãos uchiha.

Sasuke:então deixe-me ajuda-la melhor -disse colocando ela deitada na cama- começando com as caricias -começo a masturba-la com as mão. **(Patáta: "Com as mãos" ?)(Barbie: Não seria com os dedos?)(Patáta: Arrombou a bichinha todinha.)**

Hinata:não fique olhando deixe-me ajudar você com isso –falou completamente excitada vendo itachi se acariciar **(Barbie: Quando ele começou a fazer isso?)**

Sem pensar duas vezes ele foi ao encontro da delicada boca da hyuuga .enquanto sasuke a sugava ela fazia o mesmo com o irmão mais hinata inverteu as posições onde hinata_chupava_ sasuke e itachi a saboreava.**(Barbie: Querida autora, pare de escrever nomes de substantivos próprios, ou seja, nomes de "pessoas" como se elas fossem objetos, porra! Escreve com letra maiúscula!)(Patáta: Na verdade, a Hinata tá parecendo um objeto.)**

Hinata:ahhh...não...to...eu...**(Barbie: "- Atchim!")(Patáta: Saúde… ou melhor, morra!)** -não pode termina a frase gozou - acho que me lembrei.

Itachi:quem disse a você que terminou? **(Barbie: Err… ninguém?)** -itachi colocou ela sentada em seu membro e a fez fazer movimentos rápidos de vai e vem.

Sasuke:não vai pensando que é só ele que vai se divertido -deitou hinata por cima de itachi e deu pequenas lambidas nas costas dela antes de preneta-la. **(Patáta: Comofás?)(Barbie: Preneta-la? WTF)**

Hinata:ahhhhh...sa-sasuke...mais.._não estava aguentando ter os dois dentro de tão grandes,tão grosso,tão delicioso estava tão cheia literalmente.**(Patáta: Literalmente?)**

Sasuke:quer mais?então ta. -aumentou a velocidade fazendo-a gozar novamente só que em itachi que estava dentro dela fazendo leves movimentos de entra e sai.

Hinata:isso não vale eu já gozei duas vezes e vocês nenhuma.**(Barbie: OMG, ela falou sem gaguejar! Que grande vitória!)(*Patáta começa a rir histericamente*)**

Então sasuke **(Barbie; Por favor, não custa nada escrever o nome "sasuke" com letra maiúscula, tente fazer um esforço.)**saiu de dentro dela dando liberdade para que o seu irmão mais velho aumentasse a velocidade,que começou a bombea-la forte e rápido fazendo ela gemer-gritar alto.

Itachi:sasuke da um jeito ...faz ela parar de grita**(Barbie e Patáta: Enforca, enforca!)** -disse itachi enquanto a penetrava então sasuke a beijou e a fez fazer "caricias" nele com a boca.

Não agüentando mais ela gozou pela 3º vez e itachi ão**(Barbie: Itachi ão?)(Patáta: Isso é algum sinônimo de grandeza, tipo: Oh, o Itachi é tão ão!) **agora só faltava sasuke que a pegou em seu colo fazendo ela rodear as pernas em sua cintura,e começou a preneta-la**(Barbie: De novo essa palavra? Agora fiquei curiosa, o que seria prenetar uma pessoa?) **forte e rapido igual ou melhor que o irmão mais velho,o que era muito difícil de decidir na humilde opinião de hinata era muito complicada decidir ,o(**Barbie: O que a vírgula faz junto do "o".)** mais novo saiu de dentro dela e deitou na cama fazendo ela ficar por cima de bruços penetrando**(Patáta: Peraí, ela acertou!)(Barbie: Finalmente!)** forte e gozando .os três deitaram caçados **(Barbie: Quem caçou eles?) **e soados .

Sasuke:então agora você lembro...-deu um selinho nela- não acha itachi- virou para o irmão mais velho.

Itachi:com toda certeza -deu um selinho nela também.

Hinata:eu acho que lembrei sim rsrsrsrs **(Patáta: Afê, esse riso tosco de MSN ¬¬) **-deitou no meio dos irmãos mais quentes de todos.

Eles ficaram deitados e se amaram** (Barbie: Eles não estavam se "amando", eles estavam transando, é bem diferente.)**novamente mais algumas vezes aquela noite,e depois voltaram suas vidas normais mais haviam algumas recaídas da parte deles**(Patáta: Como o pênis deles, por exemplo…)(Barbie: *ri alto imaginando o pênis dos dois caindo até o joelho.) **e da parte a _doce_**(Patáta: Doce?) **_e inocente_ **(Barbie: Inocente? INOCENTE?)**hinata hyuuga a parte mais engraçado foi quando a sakura e a ino descobriram.

trim trim**(Patáta: Em que época é essa que ela vivia?)(Barbie: Que toque de celular mais tosco.)**

hinata:alo...oi...não eu já estou indo,e o sasuke vai? ah! vai ta bom tchau itachi.

Oh! vida boa,entre essa amizade sincera**(Barbie: Sinceridade? Até agora tudo o que eles fizeram foi se comer.) **e colorida,onde sempre que ela _precisava_ eles estavam lá.uma _amizade colorida_ é tudo na vida de uma pessoa,principalmente de uma garota _"indefesa"_**(Barbie: Indefesa? HAHAHA, me poupe.)**.

**(Barbie: Acabou? Aleluia! *Barbie começa a vomitar os acentos rejeitados durante a fic*)(Patáta: Se a autora trabalhasse como professora de português, ela morreria de fome.)(Barbie: Concordo! O que aprendemos hoje crianças? Aprendemos que não dá muito trabalho utilizar letras maiúsculas e pontos em lugares adequados. E eu aprendi que não devo comer os acentos, porque eles fazem muito mal pro estômago. *vomita de novo*)(Patáta: Eu e a Barbie vamos nos vender e já voltamos, Tchau e deixem r****eview! *puxa a Barbie pela mão e sai*)**


End file.
